prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
YPC5GG22
Nozomi Sensei Ooi ni Ganbaru! is the 22nd episode of Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, the fifth season in the Pretty Cure franchise and sequel to Yes! Pretty Cure 5, and also the 216th episode of the Pretty Cure all series. Synopsis The episode starts with Nozomi and Rin at Koji's lesson. At lunch, Nozomi says, that his lessons are easy to understand. Rin complains, that her siblings are not studying and Nozomi volunteers to help them study. Everyone don't think she can do it but Koji comes and encourages her, making Rin accept Nozomi's offer. Shiroh snaps out on Koji, saying that before encouraging others he should think what he does. The girls are surprised. Meanwhile, at Eternal, Bunbee spots a strange man (Boss) and starts complaining to him about Anacondy and even saying the the boss of this place is strange. Then Anacondy comes, saying this is the boss.Bunbee is shocked and runs away before Anacondy got even more angry. Later at Rin's shop, Nozomi tries helping Yuu and Ai to study but they don't think Nozomi can do that. They ask what is a fraction, and Nozomi doesn't know answer. Yuu and Ai doubt her even more, until she spots a rice cracker. She asks the kids what would they do if they want to share one rice cracker together and the kids split it in half. Nozomi asked what if Rin and her also want a cracker and the siblings split the cracker to parts. Nozomi explains that this is a fraction - part of a thing. Kids say that fractions are fun and Nozomi adds they are delicious too. Meanwhile Komachi and Karen were helping Rin at the store and by hearing the noises of Nozomi's "teaching" they want to check it out, because they thin they are fighting for sweets. Rin stops them from checking because she trusts Nozomi. Then the twins have a question how does the sunflower sprout looks like. They never saw the sprout before, so they don't know. Nozomi takes one seed from the store, but the sibling worry, that flower won't grow on time. Nozomi says, that if their teacher is as good as hers Kokoda-sensei she'll understand. Yuu and Ai sincerely ask Nozomi why they have to study all of this. Nobody's given them a straight answer; Nozomi doesn't know herself, but she promises to have an answer the next time she visits. At Natts House, Nozomi shows Urara and Kurumi the seed she planted and Shiroh says, that Nozomi acts like elementary schooler as well. Kouji scolds him for getting in the way of Nozomi's dream and Shiroh just snaps back, saying cheering on others is the only thing he can do. He says about a broken promise and flies off. Later Nozomi places the sunflower outside for it to get lots of sun, but sees that Kouji is still worried about what Shiroh said. She tries cheering him on, but Bunbee comes complaining about how he didn't knew it was Boss and that he has to achieve something so he isn't fired. He turns Nozomi's sunflower into hoshina. Rest of the girls come out and transform. They try attacking hoshina, but Bunbee attacks mascots, making Natts lose Rose pact. Hoshina catches it and closes in it's bloom. The Cures struggle not wanting to hurt Nozomi's sunflower. Then Syrup appeared with the rest of the Cures. They are shocked knowing hoshina has the Rose Pact. Then Dream says Rouge to fire her Strike to the sky. She did so. Bunbee thought she missed, but the Strike exploded in the sky, causing a bright light. Hoshina turned to the light and opened it's head, blooming and releasing Rose Pact. Syrup caught it and Dream used Shooting Star, defeating hoshina. Bunbee retreated. Then Nozomi explained, that sunflowers grow by observing sun. Hoshina thought Rouge's attack was Sun and opened itself. The girls complimented Nozomi's knowlege and Syrup said, that maybe she could be a good teacher. Then Yuu and Ai came, thanking Nozomi for the lesson and giving her observation journal. Nozomi explained the kids why they have to study - so they can learn all sorts of things, which can nurture curiosity about the mysteries of the world. And once they know what they want to do in the future, they can use this knowledge to help them grow even more. Nozomi learned this from her own teacher - Coco. Later, while tidying up the store, Coco was thinking about Syrup's words and said, that he's a bad king. Suddenly Rose Pact started shining. Kurumi came to see what is going on and a crown of Palmier kingdom appeared. It was twisted. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Syrup / Shiroh Amai *Mailpo Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!